Blue Lights
by Pink-Kotote
Summary: Sesshoumaru comes across a strange woman who contradicts everything his says and does. She even makes him stay with Inuyasha, granted Rin's life would not be kept intact if she didn't stay with Miroku, but nevermind that! She made him stay with Inuyasha


ï¿¹FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALTBlue Lights"

**By: Taylor M. Goodine**

Kinda Edited and Typed By: The Raven

"Die Naraku." Mouthed Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha bellowed the very same thing not far from there.

Inuyasha was swinging the Tetsusaiga blindly, maddened by rage and grief over the motionless Kagome at his feet. Inuyasha charged at Naraku who simply refused to move at all. 'It must be one of his puppets.' Thought Sesshoumaru, but he wasn't expecting his brother to realize that very soon. He looked down at his brother in the clearing and shook his head in disapproval. 'What a fool, letting his emotions get in his way like that! No demon would let such a thing happen!'

Bust since Inuyasha was nothing more than a filthy half breed, he was simply following every stereotype ever set up for him...how typical.

Inuyasha went to make the final blow, slicking through the baboon skin hide like it was rice paper. Sesshoumaru winced, that could have been his sword, he could have been the one to hack through Naraku, and not Inuyasha, but he, Lord Sesshoumaru, would be the one with the power.

Or course there was nothing in the hide, and in Sesshoumaru's opinion there was nothing in the mask to begin with. But this fact did not stop Sesshoumaru from being a bit down hearted that Naraku got away. However 'down hearted' couldn't being to describe Inuyasha's behavior.

He roared and raved and stomped, he head been so sure this time, Naraku had been right there in front of him and he slipped through the cracks again.

Sesshoumaru tutted at his brothers behavior, 'What a juvenile.' He rolled his eyes in disgust and something caught his eyes.

A figure floating about fifty feet over Inuyasha. A chill filled the air and Inuyasha stopped his ranting.

A woman with glowing neon blue eyes was lowering herself down to the ground.

Sesshoumaru stood quickly, this was one of Naraku's incarnations, and she gave off one of the most powerful auras that he had ever sensed! Sesshoumaru had to stay and see how Inuyasha was going to handle this!

Inuyasha was still breathing heavily when he caught sight of the woman. She had the heavy smell of Naraku and her eyes were the scariest thing he'd ever seen.

The woman touched the ground around two feet from Inuyasha. The hanyou slowly sized her up. She was wearing a black kimono the seemed to shimmer and glow slightly. Her freakish eyes had black all around them and her black hair had silver steaks in it that led down to the ends of her hair where there was more silver.

She stared at Inuyasha through squinted eyes, not knowing what to make of him. While Inuyasha stood there, not quite sure what to do.

"You are Inuyasha-sama?" Said the woman, her eyes settling into a more humane color blue.

Inuyasha's grip tightened around the Tetsusaiga, "Who wants to know?" He said, raising the large sword, only to drop it. For all of a sudden the woman was standing there with a smirk on her face and her hand held out.

"I'm Kotote, and I commend you for a almost job well done."

Inuyasha stood there, mouth agape, for sometime trying to contemplate what Kotote had just said. So Sango stepped forward,

"Wait," She said, "but aren't you-"

"An incarnation of Naraku? You could say that...but I wont." Kotote swiftly said.

"Then why-" Sango got stopped again,

"Am I thanking you? Well lets just say I didn't go as planned."

"So you're like a mess up?"

Kotote thought about, "Umm...yeah."

"And you don't like Naraku?"

"No. I most certainly do not!"

"Wow," Said Inuyasha, "A screwed up version of Naraku? What kinda personality does that make?"

"His." Said Miroku, from the background. He was pointing behind Inuyasha. The hanyou turned to see Sesshoumaru standing at the edge of the tree line.

Sesshoumaru had been staring at Kotote for quite some time before anyone noticed him. He couldn't exactly figure her out. That perverted monk was right-though she seemed somewhat friendlier than he was-the way she spoke, how she held herself straight and looked as if no one could possibly know her, all showed signs of her being just like him.

Of course while no one could be exactly like him, one could sure as hell try. And she was doing a pretty good job.

When they all finally saw him, and she looked upon him with seemingly wise and curious eyes, he stood for a moment and narrowed his own eyes, trying to see through her.

Suddenly she started getting closer, he wasn't sure if he was moving forward or she was, but soon they were face to face, squinting at eachother like, 'if I was a transvestite I'd be just like you.'

Sesshoumaru cocked a brow and was surprised when Kotote did not. Instead her gaze softened and he caught a flicker of the neon'ess that was there before.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," She said in a business like manner, she didn't seem too happy to see him, but at least she called him 'sama'.

He looked down from her straight face to her hand that was out, she was hoping to make up for the handshake she didn't get from Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment so he was supposed to touch his highly manicured hand with her (he narrowed his eyes even more, if at all possible)...highly manicured hand.

Sesshoumaru let out a small 'Hmpf', but shook briefly before Kotote turned her attention back to the others.

"So as I hear it you've been chasing after Naraku for quite some time now...."

"Well...yes. I guess so." Replied Miroku, who had stepped forward to allow Inuyasha to care for Kagome.

Kotote was surprised to hear her question answered my the monk and not Inuyasha. She glanced around for the hanyou and found him crouched down by the unconscience woman. 'Kagome.' Thought Kotote. She growled, this was Naraku's doing.

She walked over to Inuyasha and bent over Kagome as well.

"Is there anything you can do?" He said, a tinge of worry in his voice. Miroku stepped in to examine his patient.

"Well," He said, "Perhaps. But she'll need someone's life energy, or she'll be in bed for weeks."

"We can't wait that long." Inuyasha urgently let out.

"Well who's life energy should we use?" Sango said, coming up from behind Kotote.

Miroku closely looked at Kagome, "It needs to be someone pure of heart."

"Well there certainly isn't anyone like that around here!" Interjected Inuyasha.

Kotote glanced around, looking for anyone, anyone who could help, when she noticed a little girl standing behind a tree.

"Well, hello." Kotote said, highly interested, "Who's that?"

"Rin!" Said Sesshoumaru, when he spotted the girl. "What are you doing here?!"

Rin stepped out from her hiding place, looking very guilty.

"Rin...come here." Sesshoumaru demand. The girl shuffled forward a bit.

"Rin...I said come here!" Sesshoumaru pointed to his feet.

"Yes, my lord." He waited for her to get a few paces away from him till he spoke,

"What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him, "N-nothing, my lord."

"Rin, you deliberately disobeyed me!"

"Sorry my lord." Rin was close to tears as she stared at her feet.

Sesshoumaru sighed, he didn't want her to cry.

"Hha...just don't do it again, you could've gotten hurt!"

"Yes, my lord!" Said the girl, and with tears in her eyes, she jumped forward and hugged his leg tightly.

The youkai jumped, this was so embarrassing! A human was hugging him! In front of Inuyasha! "Uh.... Tha-that's enough now Rin." She let go and smiled at him.

"Yes my lord!"

Sesshoumaru heard a snort from Inuyasha's direction. He gave a heated look to his brother, as if to say "Shut up or I'll rip your tonsils out!" He glanced at Kotote and saw that she was close to pleasantly smiling-at him. He scrunched his eyes at her again and she stopped smiling almost immediately. She then perked up and said, "She'll do!"

"What?!" Said everyone around Kotote.

"She seems pure! She's only a little girl...."

"You forget," Said Inuyasha, "She hangs out with Sesshoumaru."

The hanyou's brother decided to discard this insult, instead, focusing on the issue at hand, "Wait a second...how much 'life energy' do you plan to take from her?"

"Oh she'll be fine, a little tired, but fine."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Ya, Sesshoumaru, don't get your ribbon in a bunch!"

Sesshoumaru growled at Inuyasha and his fire rat kimono. What was wrong with his yellow and blue ribbon?"

"I think it's pretty." Said Rin.

More snorts were heard.

"Yeah." Said Kotote, trying not to laugh, "I think it's pretty too, "She snorted, "Hahahahahaha-"

Sesshoumaru balled up his fist and walked over to Kotote, who was now cracking up with the rest of the "posy".

The woman looked up at Sesshoumaru and his fiery backround and seeing his expression, straightened out, "Eghem. Sorry. That was completely out of line, there is nothing wrong with your...accessories."

"Huh-look. Sesshoumaru, "Said Miroku, "We need Rin, so if you would please-"

"One condition," Interrupted Sesshoumaru, "Inuyasha has to call me Lord Sesshoumaru."

"What?!" screamed Inuyasha, "Never!"

Sesshoumaru almost happily said, "Say it."

"No!"

"Say it or the wench stays there."

"Fine...Lord Sesshoumaru..."

"Louder!" He loved provoking the hanyou's temper.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said, louder than he did the first time.

"There...that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Inuyasha bent over, pretending to hurl.

"Child."

Miroku walked up and took Rin by the hand. "Come with me please."

Rin looked cautiously at Sesshoumaru and when he nodded she turned, smiled at Miroku, and let him lead her to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru watched carefully as Miroku helped prepare Kagome to receive Rin's life energy.

He was about to remove Kagome's shirt when Sango pushed him away,

"Maybe I should do this." Miroku frowned, but stood back up, watching carefully.

"Do you think we should tell Sesshoumaru?" Said Kotote quietly next to Miroku.

"About what?"

"About the rule."

"Oh-" Miroku's eyes widened, "No, not yet. If he knew he would not even be considering this."

Kotote leaned in closer to Miroku, "You do realize that he might kill?"

Miroku sighed. He closed his eyes and looked at the ground, then back to Kotote, "Yes, but for Kagome...I'm willing to take that risk."

Kotote looked at him in awe and he just stared back. Both of there focuses went to Sango when she said,

"Miroku, she's ready."

"Okay...now just hold your hand over Kagome's heart, Rin." Miroku pressed his hand over Rin's and concentrated. It was harder this way, trying to get someone else to transfer energy.

Slowly sparkling blue lights started to dance around Rin's fingers. She giggled, Miroku told her to shush and concentrate.

Rin closed her eyes and soon Miroku was whispering in her ear.

"It's okay Rin, you can let go now." Rin smiled meekly at the monk and stood up. She didn't understand why she was so tired. To tell the truth, she didn't fully understand what she just did, but Sesshoumaru said it was okay so she was fine.

Miroku stood as well, but a little more carefully then Rin. Miroku's eyes focused on Sesshoumaru who, for now, thought his job was over and was getting ready to leave.

"Sessho-er-_Lord_ Sesshoumaru!"

The youkai turned, "Yes? What do you want?"

"Uh...before you leave-"

"What?"

"Y-you can't leave."

"What?!" Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed, was this human telling him he could not do something?

Kotote took up the fight, "Sesshoumaru, what Miroku means to say is that-you can't leave-and well it wouldn't be the wisest thing to do either."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Well, there's a rule about energy giving." Kotote stopped and thought about it for a second.

"Spit it out woman!"

She sighed, "When one gives energy to another, one must stay close to the other person. Otherwise their energy won't have a chance to get used to its new body, and will leave to find its old one."

Sesshoumaru's nose was now about two inches from hers, "How long?"

"A week...maybe?"

Sesshoumaru's shoulders slightly slumped, "What?!"

"No! Absolutely not! I refuse to leave Rin in your care for that long or ever!"

"C'mon! We'll take good care of her." Said Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Hey," Said Kotote, "Why don't you just come with us?"

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha turned, "NO!"

Kotote rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Kagome. 'She should be waking up anytime now....'

And sure enough, only minutes later...

"Ugh-Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed, sitting up.

Inuyasha stopped his arguing with Sesshoumaru and rushed over to her.

"Kagome," He said, worriedly, "Are you okay? How's your head?" Kagome lightly touched her hand to Inuyasha hand and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. What happened?"

Inuyasha cringed, "It was Naraku. He hit you with something. I don't know what...one of his new filthy tricks."

Kagome looked at the pain and anger in Inuyasha's eyes, and she didn't have to ask what happened.

"He got away again?"

Inuyasha nodded and looked at Kagome. She was okay, that's what mattered.

"Inuyasha, why aren't I dead?" She looked around. "Why is Sesshoumaru hear, who's that woman, why-"

"Shh." He pressed a finger to her lips, "Stop asking stupid questions and lie down."

Kagome looked cross eyed down at his finger, then up to him. She complied and let Inuyasha rest her head on the soft forest ground.

"Okay." She said, not giving up on her questioning, "_Now_, why is Sesshoumaru here, and now who is that woman?"

Everyone (except Sesshoumaru) Knelt down by Kagome and explained to her what happened since Naraku hit her.

Why they were finished, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, "I suppose I owe you and Rin thanks."

"We don't need you thanks!" Spat the youkai.

"Well I'm going to thank you anyway, because it's only fair...us keeping Rin n' all."

Sesshoumaru made a fist, there was no way in hell he was going to let them keep Rin!

Kotote stood and took Sesshoumaru's wrist, leading him to a nearby tree.

"Look, Sesshoumaru," She said negotiable, "One week isn't that long. And I'll be going with Inuyasha...she'll be well taken care of."

"No." Sesshoumaru said firmly, "I will not allow my Inuyasha to be near her without me for even a second! She'll probably end up dead!"

Kotote still had the youkai's wrist, she squeezed it, he looked down in surprise.

"Then come with us? Like I said, it'll be over before you know it! And I doubt Rin will want to go without you anyways."

Sesshoumaru glanced around, from a tired Rin, to a "happy" Inuyasha.

"Fine." He said, "But I'm not really in their 'group', I'm just simply watching Rin."

Kotote shrugged, "Okay."

The "group" was walking now, Inuyasha and Kagome in the front, then Miroku, Sango and Rin, then Kotote and Sesshoumaru in the back...the way back.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why Kotote was in back with him, but Sesshoumaru himself had no intention of going any closer to that pack of mongrels.

Miroku had already made two moves on Sango and Inuyasha was thoroughly pissed that his brother was with them.

"Oh, you're so stubborn Inuyasha!" Argued Kagome, "I'm not all that happy with him being here either, but he is. So we're going to have to deal with it!"

"Whatever! Just don't expect me to talk to him...or look at him or-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome playfully exclaimed. They both laughed together.

'Their laughter sickens me.' Thought Sesshoumaru. Kotote elbowed him.

"You're so negative!"

"Oh, you can ready my mind now, fantastic!"

"See...listen, there was negativity crawling all over that sentence. If your going to survive this next week you have to learn to think positive."

"How can I look on the bright side? With that...staring me in the face?"

Sesshoumaru indicated the beings in front of him, Miroku was howling in pain as Sango raised her hand to hit him again, and Kagome and Inuyasha were again at eachothers throats for some unknown reason. Kotote snorted, maybe he was right, they were pathetic, but what could you do?

Sesshoumaru gave up on Kotote and walked to the front, "I hope you know where we're going Inuyasha."

"'Course I do! We're heading to the next town, but first we gotta pick up Shrimp Puff."

"Shrimp Puff?" Kotote asked. All of a sudden everyone seemed to be walking together.

"Inuyasha!" Cried Kagome, "Don't call Shippou that!"

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha-where are we going? Why are you brother and that lady here and-"Shippou nagged.

"Can it Shippou, you're beginning to sound just like Kagome." He rubbed his temple.

"But I'm bored!"

"Then go talk to Rin, and get out of my face!"

"Rin?"

Shippou hopped down from Kagome's shoulder and saw a little girl walking between Miroku and Sango. Shippou scampered over to her.

"Hi!" Rin waved happily.

"Hi." Shippou blushed.

"I'm Rin."

"Well, duh!"

"Duh?" Said Rin.

"Duh?" Echoed Sesshoumaru.

"You shouldn't have taught him that word Kagome." Said Inuyasha testily.

Shippou and Rin started dancing around the group, "Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh-"

"Rin." Interjected Sesshoumaru, "That's enough-stop it."

The girl stopped and turned around robotically, "Yes, my lord!" Shippou, however, hand no intention of stopping.

"Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh-"

"Shippou!" Yelled Inuyasha, "Shut up will you?!"

"Duh, duh, duh-"

"Shippou," Said Kagome, bending to the boys height, "Do you think you could keep it down a bit? It's late."

"Okay Kagome." Said Shippou, hopping back onto her shoulder again, Inuyasha gawked.

They set up camp near a river, the four women decided to step out to take a bath. Leaving the men alone.

"You two!" Said Miroku, staring disapprovingly at Inuyasha and Shippou, "You scarf down Ramen like it's the only food left in Japan!"

The pair stopped chowing, shrugged, and continued. From then on any comment about their eating habits were lost on them.

'It's true, their table manners are appalling!' Thought Sesshoumaru, who, though he was sitting a good distance away, was still getting sprayed by Ramen.

"Y'a know what would be funny?" Said Shippou.

"What?" Said Inuyasha and Miroku together.

"If Naraku really WAS a woman!"

The three of them spit Ramen at eachother, laughing hysterically.

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"Oh, oh, oh, y'a know what would be really funny?" Snorted Inuyasha.

"What?" They answered together.

"If MIROKU really was a woman!"

He and Shippou laughed, until Miroku hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff, causing Inuyasha to curse wildly and Shippou to laugh harder.

Still, Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"And what would be really, really funny?" Said Shippou.

All three heads turned wide eyed towards Sesshoumaru and they all crashed to the ground laughing.

Then Sesshoumaru said something. However it had to be censored in order for people to view this story. It took a good five minutes and a few reenactments of the joke for the laughing to die down. And when it finally did, Sesshoumaru had a hard time getting the vein pulsing in his temple to stop.

Inuyasha and Shippou were finishing off their fifth cup of Ramen when Miroku stood,

"Well...I'm off to watch the women. Want to come Inuyasha?"

The hanyou shook his head, thinking of the sits it would take to make up for staring at Kagome.

Miroku shrugged and walked on.

"Hey! Wait a minute Miroku," Said Shippou, "you can't go down there, that's mean, not to mention Sango will kill you!" The fox boy chased Miroku out of the small clearing and out of sight.

Inuyasha looked up from his noodles and saw that he was alone-with Sesshoumaru.

His brother smirked mischievously and laid his hand on his sword.

'Is he crazy?' Thought Inuyasha, 'They'll be back any minute!' But now Sesshoumaru was standing, 'Okay, if that's what you want then-'

"So, Sesshoumaru what are you trying to kill me for this time? Being alive?"

"That, and making me stay here." He drew Tokijin and threw himself at Inuyasha. Who scrunched up his eyes and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"It's your fault for not letting us take Rin!" He grunted, trying to hold off Sesshoumaru with his sword.

Sesshoumaru leaned down, pushing his sword into Inuyasha's, keeping the offensive. He then kicked Inuyasha in the abdomen with his right foot. The hanyou howled in pain, but pushed harder against Sesshoumaru's sword.

'Why is he doing this?' Inuyasha's thoughts were in a muck. 'Because it is simply something to do? That's probably it!' Sesshoumaru liked killing things, well, he was not going to let him have this kill, he never would, he would not let his brother have his head, he would have his instead!

Inuyasha roared and pushed Sesshoumaru back, giving both some space. His eyes flashed angrily, and Sesshoumaru gave yet another beaming smirk. That was it! He was not allowed to smile at him like that! No way in hell!

Sesshoumaru was surprised to see his brother rushing at him like that. He was serious now. Finally.

He stood at the ready, waiting for Inuyasha to reach his mark. Suddenly there was a black figure in the front of him, it was yelling, "STOP!"

Inuyasha skidded to a halt in front of Kotote, who had her arms spread out in the universal sign for 'Step of dude!'

Sesshoumaru placed a firm hand on Kotote's shoulder, she looked up at him with those neon eyes. "You started it, didn't you?" She hissed.

"...." His silence automatically meant a yes.

"Was there a point?"

"Yes, there was." He answered.

"Do you mind telling me what it was?!" Screamed Inuyasha.

"I do not need to tell you anything...half breed."

"Wh-what did you say?!"

"You heard me...half breed."

"Die!"

"Stop!" Yelled Kotote, "Tell me, Sesshoumaru, why did you attack Inuyasha?" Kotote crossed her arms. And she had to admit that she felt a little like a parent scolding her children for starting a fight.

"Because, I must kill _something! _They were driving me insane!"

"Well then why didn't you just go out for dinner?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up. 'Why didn't I think of that? Oh yes, because I was temporarily crazy! It would be much more amusing to kill Inuyasha than the smaller and (if possible) more worthless demons.' At least he gets to eat _those_.

The youkai shrugged and stalked off into the woods.

"That was completely uncalled for!" Raved Inuyasha.

"You fought with him too!" Yelled Kagome, coming up behind Inuyasha.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Sit there and let him kill me? Jeez!"

Kagome closed her eyes, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha's necklace glowed red and he crashed to the ground. He picked himself up and stared at Kagome with a fiery backround, that was much like Sesshoumaru's a few pages back.

Suddenly his face went straight and he turned away, he was going to make Kagome feel sorry for saying that incantation.

He sat down slowly, not looking at the girl, simply staring off into space.

"Inu...yasha?" Said Kagome, crouching down after him.

Inuyasha 'hmpfed' and turned his head away.

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I know you were only protecting yourself. Are you mad?"

The half-demon turned and faced Kagome, "Sorta. But just don't sit me again!"

"Deal."

A few hours later Sesshoumaru still wasn't back. "Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin had asked.

Kotote scratcher her chin, "I'm not sure, but I'll go check for him." She got off the ground and started to head in the direction Sesshoumaru was last seen going.

"Can I come?" Rin started to get up.

"No, Rin. It isn't safe for a little girl in the woods at night."

"Sesshoumaru always leaves me in the woods while he goes and kills things."

Kotote's eye twitched, 'What?!' She thought. She then turned around and stalked off into the woods.

"Sesshoumaru!" She yelled. 'The nerve of him! Walking off like that! And what's this I hear about leaving Rin in the woods while he's off...killing things!'

It was a while before she realized she was walking rather fast and was already deep in the forest.

Slowly she began to hear a trickle of water. 'Sesshoumaru wouldn't go as far as to cross he river? Would he?'

No...he wouldn't, he didn't. She found him on a rock on the rivers bank.

"Sesshoumaru?" She said, climbing on the rock. She was about the yell at him, when she looked at his reflection and saw the expression on his face. He wasn't there.

Well...since he was in some distant place, he wouldn't mind if she sat with him for a little while. However, he seemed to come back down the earth very quickly.

"What do you want?" He said testily.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just looking for you."

"Well you found me, goodbye."

"What are you talking about?"

He turned to face her with a look of, you-are–a-pest,-perhaps-I-should-send-for an-exterminator?

"Don't look at me like that!" Kotote spat. "Question...what do you think about when you do this?"

"Everything."

She stared at him, "Everything? Wow. Okay...right. Now what are you thinking about?"

"What it would be like if you were not sitting on this rock with me."

"Sesshoumaru." Said Kotote, raping her arms around his neck. "What are you really thinking about?"

He looked at her, 'What is she doing?' Her eyes flashed neon and suddenly he wanted to tell her every thing he'd ever thought about.

Kotote smiled, hypnosis, it was a wonderful thing. She turned around and laid her head on his shoulder. "Now what are you thinking about?"

"I don't like that fox demon." He said.

"Shippou?"

"Sure." Kotote giggled, he was different this way, he wasn't hold back all of his emotions.

"Why?"

"Because he teaches Rin things she doesn't need to know."

"Like duh?"

"Yes, what does that mean anyways?"

"I have no idea...so you care about Rin?"

He hesitated, "Yes, I do."

"Like a daughter, right?"

"To some extent."

"Shippou's a lot like her."

"_Shippou_ doesn't listen to me."

Kotote smiled, she was going to learn everything! "So you hate Inu-Yasha?"

"He's a half breed."

"And?"

"And-and he took away my life."

'Okay then.' Thought Kotote, slightly confused.

"First of all, my father was fool for falling in love with his wench of a mother. And then that filthy little hanyou was born, him and his heredity problems, he stole everything."

Kotote was surprised, she hadn't expected hi to be so out spoken about it. "But he's your brother."

"I know, it's harder now to hate him, but I've kept up this phase all our lives. I can't just of back on that now."

"Wow." She said.

"Yes. Are you happy with what you've heard?"

To tell the truth she wasn't, she had no idea Sesshoumaru was such a trivial person. But she wasn't so traumatized that she forgot to ask one more question.

"I heard for Kagome that you love no one. Is this true? Does Lord...love?"

"No. Not in that way, not yet. But I reserve judgement on whether I can feel...that."

'That?' Kotote sat up, 'He can't say love. The hypnosis is wearing off!'

"Uh...Sesshoumaru? I better get going."

"Why?"

"It's late. I'll see you tomorrow." She hopped down from the rock, "Come back soon, okay?"

"Hmpf."

Kotote walked back to the camp, mind racing. She now knew things about Sesshoumaru no one else in the world knew and she wasn't sure if she wanted to be the one to carry the burden.

Kotote awoke the next morning with a sinking felling in her stomach and the ramen scent hitting her nose didn't do anything to help.

She sat up to see Inuyasha and Shippou stuffing their faces and Miroku, Sango and Kagome staring at them. Big sweat drops running down their heads.

She looked around and saw Sesshoumaru staring as well, grimacing, specks of ramen on his face. Kotote smiled, and stood up to get herself some breakfast.

Minutes later Rin got up from next to Sesshoumaru and came to get some food as well.

"Hi," Said the girl, sitting down next to Kotote and Shippou. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "I can see how Sesshoumaru finds it incrasingly hard not to like you Inu-Yasha."

All time stopped for a moment, Inuyasha dropped his chopsticks, Sango dropped her boomarang that she was planning on hitting Miroku with. Kotote glanced from Fin to Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha. Thinking all the time, 'uh-oh'.

All was silent, nothing could be heard excpt the occasional sound of disbelef from Sesshoumaru's open mouth.

Kotote felt it was a good time to get up and go, so she got up and went, as fast as she could toward the stream.

However time speed up as soon as she reached the tree line, and suddenly Sesshoumaru was in front of her.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and backed her into the nearest tree.

"You! This is your fault!" He barked.

"What? How do you know?" She shot back defensively.

"Because, I can barely remember out conversation last night, and when I got back here all I could think of was the haunting feeling of self wrong. Now I know why. Tell me what was said."

Kotote sighed, "You said a lot of things Sesshoumaru."

"Yes, I understand that. I must have said many things, many things that were not to be heard."

The woman stared at her feet, she hadn't meant for anything Sesshoumaru had said to be heard by anyone but her. How was she going to explain this?

The youkai's grip tightened on her shoulders forcing her to look up. Her eyes were filled with guilt.

"I-I just wanted to know you better, it bothered me that you kept your emotions inside like that."

Sesshoumaru understood this, he too had wanted to know more about he rat first. But he had to know what else he had told her. "What else happened?"

She looked at him, there was a new emotion in his eyes, before he head just been angry, now he was desprate, desprate to know what she could not tell him.

She simply shook her head, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"No?" He said through clenched teeth. "Then I'll beat it out of you."

Someone grabbed Sesshoumaru and turned him around, before he could raise a finger. He spun around hoping it wasn't him.

But it was.

Inuyasha was staring him in the eye with a strange look on his face. It was somewhere between anger, confusion , doubt, and pity. Great.

"Explain yourself!" Inuyasha growled.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru felt as if he was being pushed over the edge of a cliff.

"Well, is she lying?" He pointed toward Rin, "'Cause you tried to kill me last night, and-and nothing makes sense anymore!"

"I wasn't trying to kill you, I was simply...I had nothing else to do, so I chose to fight you. And if you died in the process, well, that wasn't my problem."

"Apparently he doesn't like you that much Inuyasha." Chimed in Shippou. The hanyou turned on him and through him against a tree.

"Shippou!" Screamed Kagome, "Inuyasha! Sit boy!" And once again Inuyasha landed face first on the ground, he groaned and lifted himself up. He shot a heated looked at Kagome, but ignored her hard stare back at him.

Inuyasha turned back to Sesshoumaru to find that he wasn't there until he looked down, his brother had Fin by the arm and was talking sternly to her.

"Fin, where did you get that information?"

"I-I overheard you and Lady Kotote talking, and I must say, you didn't sound like yourself at all."

Sesshoumaru looked up at Kotote who was still backed up against the tree. Even she was startled by his snarl.

"Rin, were my eyes blank?" He urgently asked, giving the small orphan child a shake.

"Yes, I believe they were."

Sesshoumaru's eyes became slits and he stood up. "Hypnosis.' He declared. Next second his hand was around Kotote's neck "You hypnotized me!" He was losing his cool, fast.

"If it's any consolation," Gasped the woman, "It wore off much quicker than with any normal person!" This didn't do much to ease the youkai's anger.

'Look, "Kotote continued, "I'm sorry, I didn't know Rin was there, I myself would never have told anyone, I swear it."

"Well that's juts to bad now isn't it?" He grip tightened around Kotote's neck, she gagged and tried to pull him off of her. He didn't budge, she considered hypnosis, but that was what had gotten her into the ness in the first place

"Sessh-Sessho-," She tried to plead with him, but found it was difficult to talk when there was no air in her lungs.

'I can't believe-that was-, I can't even think straight!' Sesshoumaru thought angrily. He was about to decapitate Kotote when a whistling sound reach his ears, he looked toward the sounds source and saw a giant boomerang flying toward him.

Kotote gasped and held her throat. She sat down and looked around for her attempted murderer, and found him knocked out in a bush. Sango's boomerang bone nestled on his chest.

"Maybe I threw it too hard." Said Sango staring worriedly at tat still out cold Sesshoumaru.

"Non-sense," Chipped in Kagome, "He deserved it, and more! Trying to strangle Kotote like that!"

"Perhaps we should just leave him here and continue on?" Mused Miroku.

"No." Said a voice. Everyone turned, Kotote hadn't said much the entire day, neither had Inuyasha, but he was still in shock over what Rin had said.

"But Kotote-"Miroku reasoned.

"No. He stays." The woman left the circle and walked over to Sesshoumaru.

She sat down next to him, "Open your eyes, Sesshoumaru. I know you're awake."

The youkai didn't speak, didn't ever open his eyes.

Kotote sighed, she had a strange feeling inside of he, she couldn't put her finger on it, indeed, she felt sorry that one of Sesshoumaru's deepest secrets had been spilled to everyone. But she also had a feeling of peace that she was not the sole keeper of that particular secret.

'Sesshoumaru is a good faker.' She thought, watching his chest rise and fall slowly. She put her hand on his. Not even a flinch in his direction. She bent over to his ear and apologized in his ear. Not a flicker.

Kotote spent the rest of the evening trying to wake Sesshoumaru. 'Maybe he really is unconscious.' She leaned in and stared into his face. Another feeling struck her, thought she didn't know what this once was at all.

She decided to shrug it off, and laid her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

His eyes shot open.

"What?" He said angrily, "Come to get more out of me?"

"No, I came to see if you were all right!"

Sesshoumaru tutted, he seriously doubted that. He studied her small head that didn't move from his shoulder when he awoke. Then he turned his attention to the sky.

Kotote looked up at the sky, "The sky is so red tonight. The stars will be beautiful."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "You just noticed this?"

"I knew you were awake." She spat back elbowing Sesshoumaru in the stomach.

"Yes, I was. You apologized a lot."

"I felt I needed to." She shrugged.

"But why?" It seemed unreal to him that a woman should really care that much about how he felt.

"Because it was my fault that you secret was leaked."

"So," He sounded amused, "You're trying to be nice?"

"Yes."

"Friendly?" He raised an eyebrow. This woman was truly amusing to him for some reason.

"Sure."

"Don't."

"Oh c'mon, Sesshoumaru!" She said, sitting up, "Don't tell me you've never had a friend before!"

His look was all the answer she needed.

"Oh. And yo laying on my shoulder was 'friendly as well?" He got up and steadied his weight on his elbows.

"Well it woke you up didn't it?"

"Silence."

Kotote laughed. 'Funny,' Thought Sesshoumaru, 'Her laughter doesn't bother me...as much.'

"So tell me more of this friendliness of yours."

"Well friends, cheer other friends up when they're down."

"Why do the even care?"

"Because they're-well-they're like family I suppose, family is supposed to care."

Sesshoumaru looked toward Inuyasha, who was eating his Ramen slowly and staring into the fire.

"How...do you cheer this friend up?"

"Well, lets see..." She pushed Sesshoumaru on the shoulder.

"What was that?" He asked, pushing her back, gently.

"Cheering you up." Push.

"I don't need cheering." Push.

"I think you do." Push.

"No." Push.

"Yes." Push.

They were standing now, shoving each other back and forth, Kotote was laughing and Sesshoumaru seemed to be enjoying himself as well...to some extent.

Shippou leaned over to talk to Rin, "What are they doing?" he asked.

"I don't know." Rin shrugged.

Inuyasha looked up from his Ramen, what were they doing? Some messed up version of playtime? Nothing was computing in his head anymore. 'Okay,' He thought, 'Last night Sesshoumaru tried to kill me. But he might actually...like me-sort of. And now this morning he tire to kill Kotote and now...I'm confused!'

They went on pushed eachother for a while until Kotote collapsed on the ground laughing.

"Tha-that is how you cheer someone up!" She cackled.

"I see." Said Sesshoumaru, a little more than a smirk on his face.

They were completely unaware that everyone was staring at them, a few had cracked a smile, seeing how happy they were, some however were completely shell shocked, and were unable to form anything with their mouths.

Kotote looked up at the sky, "Its late. I'm gonna go to bed now."

Sesshoumaru nodded and she nested under a tree next to him. For a second Sesshoumaru considered moving to the next tree and leaving Kotote alone, but she looked content this was so he sat next to her and looked up at the starry sky.

'Friend?' He looked down at the woman sleeping next to him, 'Friend.'

Inuyasha didn't sleep much. He sat in a tree across the clearing from everyone and stared.

Stared at Kagome, who held Shippou in her arms as she slept, she was having a good dream. She smiled and moved her head back and forth, so her hair gleamed.

Stared at Miroku, he himself had stared at Sango for a while before going to bed. And Inuyasha was sure he thought about Sango while he was asleep.

Stared at the confusing Sesshoumaru, surrounded by women, Kotote on the right, Rin on the left.

It was when he stared at Sesshoumaru that, at least right now, he had no reason to kill him. He had no idea why, but he had no bitterness toward hi s brother. Seeing him the way he was earlier had changed things. So Sesshoumaru wasn't just some hard up Jack Ass. Granted he was still a horrible person, but he wasn't always that way. He only hoped it would stay that way.

The next morning Inuyasha awoke to the scent of wolf demon. He sat bot upright and sprang from his tree.

"We need to go, now." He demanded.

Kagome was cooking breakfast-ramen, "Why? What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just think we've been in the area to long." He didn't want to tell Kagome he was worried Kouga would show up.

Sesshoumaru stood as well, he looked around, "I smell wolf."

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled at his elder brother.

"What?"

"Wolf?" Said Sango checking the area, "Where? Is it Kouga?"

Kagome blushed, "Probably."

And sure enough Inuyasha turned just in time to see the wolf youkai charging through the bushes.

Kouga jumped from behind a tree and searched around. His eyes fell on a pair of pointed white ears.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here! Where's Naraku?!"

"Naraku?" Said Inuyasha surprised, "Naraku ain't here."

"But I know I smelt him! Well, I smell him now!" Kouga was sniffing the air furiously.

"Oh dag, I'm sorry that was me." Said Kotote raising her hand so her sleeve would fall lightly to her shoulder, "I'm one of his incarnations."

Kouga wasn't really listening he had spotted Kagome before Kotote'd gotten out the word 'dag'.

"Kagome, how-how are you?" He grabbed both of her hands and held the close to his chest.

"Oh," Kagome wrenched her hands out of Kouga's, "I'm fine Kouga, really."

"Good, I would've thought this mutt've gotten you killed by now."

Inuyasha clenched his fists, but said nothing.

"I'm a little stronger than that, Kouga." Said Kagome, a little defensively.

"Of course you are, what was I thinking? But still, it must be pretty hard rough hanging out with dog-breath 24/7."

"Alright, that's it wolf-boy, I won't-"Inuyasha started.

"Quiet Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru crossed his arms, "I won't waste a breath on a mongrel like him. He isn't even worth your time."

Kouga turned. Mongrel? No somebody did not just say that to him.

"Oh not you again." He spat, staring at Sesshoumaru. "I've already had enough of dog!"

Sesshoumaru tipped head sideways growled, "Deal with it."

Kouga ignored his old accuaintace and turned to Kotote who had her hands behind her and was rocking slightly back and forth, "You. Why do you smell like Naraku?"

"Oh-like she said...she's one of his incarnations." Said Kagome. She wanted to keep Kouga away from that area.

"oh..." Said Kouga, "wait...what? Incarnation! That's doesn't make any sense! Aren't they supposed to be evil!"

"It's a long story." Said Kotote, then she quickly added, "And I'm not evil."

The wolf demon shrugged and turned back to Kagome, "It's a new moon tonight, Kagome. Maybe we could go see it?"

Inuyasha raised an arm, "She can see it just fine from here." Then the importance of that sentence straightened him out. "Wait...new moon? Shit."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh, that's right. Inuyasha I forgot it was a new moon tonight. Sorry Kouga but I should stay with Inuyasha."

"Why," Said Kouga disappointed. "What's so special about the new moon?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, he thought he knew.

"Nothing, quit being so nosey." Inuyasha turned and started walking away.

"What? Something the matter half-breed?" Kouga put a fist on his waist.

"Kouga," Pleaded Kagome, tugging on his arm, "Leave him alone, seriously."

Shippou jumped onto Sango's shoulder. "I can see why Inuyasha wanted to keep his 'time of the month' a secret. Kouga's the last person who needs to know he'll be human tonight." He said a little too loudly.

Kouga turned, "Human? You're gonna be human dog breath? Tonight? Sorry Kagome, but I'm stickin' around! I gotta see this!"

Sesshoumaru smirked more. He knew it. He just knew it.

"No, Kouga. I think you should go. Now."

"But, Kagome-,"

"No! I'm sorry, but no!"

"Fine. But I wont be far, lord knows he wont be able to protect you as a human." And with that he stalked into the woods with an angry backward glance at Inuyasha.

Kotote bumped Sesshoumaru on the shoulder and nodded.

The demon looked toward his brother and let out a deep breath. Kouga had really gotten to Inuyasha. He walked over and sat by Inuyasha.

"I dislike him." Said Sesshoumaru quietly.

"What do want?" Inuyasha said, snottily

"I know him, that Kouga."

Inuyasha looked up from his lap, "You do?"

Sesshoumaru had a look on as if he were just insulted, "Of course. He tired to kill me once."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Oh that really worked. Why'd he do it?"

"Not quit sure...does it matter?"

Inuyasha looked away.

"Besides that, Inuyasha, you shouldn't let him get to you like he did just now. It doesn't suit you."

Inuyasha leaned forward, "It's not that easy, okay!"

"Then you are weak." Sesshoumaru said sternly.

Inuyasha was taken aback, but he leaned toward Sesshoumaru and shouted in his face, "Say that again, I dare you!"

Sesshoumaru leaned in, "Weakling."

"Die!" The hanyou raised his arm to slash his brother but was pushed aside by Sesshoumaru's hand.

Sesshoumaru stood, "You're a weakling whether you admit it or not. And if you're so intent on proving me wrong, then do so already."

Inuyasha growled and sauntered away.

"Are we going to have Ramen everyday Kagome?" Fussed Shippou.

She heaved a heavy sigh, "Pretty much."

"That's okay with me." The little foz continued to scarf down his dinner.

Sesshoumaru looked up. The sun was going down. Inuyash astill wasn't back.

Kotote was now where to be found either, and it was bother him. Others notice das well.

"Hey,"Said Sango, "Where's Kotote?" Everyone looked around, shrugged and continued eating.

'No one cares,' Thought Sesshoumaru, annoyed. He was still staring at the sky and noticed a huge flock of birds flying overhead. He stood and took of in the directions the bireds had come from. He wasn't the only one

Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru run of fat the same time Sango noticed the birds.

They looked at eachother and nodded. The group ran after Sesshoumaru, a nosey Kouga following close behind.

Sesshoumaru ran until he came to a clearing, much like the one where he first met Kotote, where was she anyway?

Soon he got his answer.

"Kikyou!" Came a voice in the distance.

Kagome hurdled off Kilala, "That was Inuyasha." She said, voice shaking slightly.

Sesshoumaru nodded. Of course, he'd found his first wench. "Come." He said, darting off.

He was running top speed when a blinding light hit his eyes and a heavy object hit _him_. Hard.

He lay there, on the ground, something sprawled over him, he groaned, and tried to sit up. Something else groaned on top of him. It sat up in his lap and held it's head, "Naraku." He breathed.

"Kotote?" He said again as his vision cleared.

She looked up, "Sesshoumaru? Ugh, sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No...you alright?"

She nodded fast, "I'm fine, you gotta help Inuyasha!"

"Inu-?" And he was gone.

He reached the edge of the woods and saw his brother standing on a man made bridge over a small running creak. Kikyou was hovering above him, supported by Naraku's souls, her hand resting lightly on Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha stared up at his supposed love, confusion in his eyes.

Kikyou leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Inuyasha, Inuyasha-"

"Inuyasha!" A low voice called.

The hanyou's head turned, his brother was staring him defiantly in the face. He frowned, why was the here, what did he want?

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and Kikyou, she couldn't bare to look at them. Instead she look up at the last sliver of sunlight behind the trees. The new moon caught the corner of her eye. And she looked down just in time to see Inuyasha transform to a full human.

Sesshoumaru winced. A human...it had been a long time since he'd seen Inuyasha like this. Granted Inuyasha was about four feet tall, but all the same it wasn't a pretty sight.

The new human looked around, from Kikyou, smiling sweetly at him. To Kagome, looking close to tears in spite of herself to Sesshoumaru, a highly disgusted look on his face.

It was so confusing, Inuyasha's mind couldn't just ignore all of these emotions. But he could run from them. And that's what he did, he turned around and bolted into the woods.

Kikyou sighed, "Humans are ridiculous." Her head snapped to the side, "Hello Sesshoumaru. Plundered any villages lately?"

The demon didn't answer, nearly cocked a brow. He hadn't seen much of ths woman, but she certainly was aggravating.

The aggravating woman looked up and the souls flew her out of sight.

"Inu...yasha...." Said Kagome faintly. Sesshoumaru turned. The girl was white all over. She closed her eyes and someone laid a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome looked up at Kouga. "I told you I wouldn't be far." He said.

She broke down then and sobbed onto Kouga's shoulder. Kouga looked up and smirked at Sesshoumaru.

The youkai turned, 'This isn't right. None of this. Where's Inuyasha? Where'd Kotote get to? Must I do everything?"

"No, Sesshoumaru, I'll help you." Kotote said, knocking him on the shoulder.

"Oh, yes. I forgot you were phsyco."

"Physic."

"Same difference." He shrugged.

"Just go find Inuyasha."

"Fine." And he was gone, (again). Tree's flew past Sesshoumaru as he followed Inuyasha's scent to a familiar place.

The human turned slightly when he hear his brother coming. It was too much, all of it. He stated laughing.

"What are you laughing about? I see nothing funny here. Inuyasha?"

"Do you know this place?....This tree?"

"This is a god tree, correct?" Sesshoumaru walked up and touch its trunk.

"Yeah. Funny...I wasn't trying to come here. I just-did." He sat at the foot of the tree with his arms resting on his knee's.

Sesshoumaru sat crossed legged in front of him.

"Idiot." Sesshoumaru declared.

"Excuse me?"

"Pure idiocy."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled.

"You just ran away, that's what."

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Anything except for run away."  
"Hmpf." Inuyasha leaned against the tree.

Sesshoumaru studied his brother, "Are human's blind?"

"No."

"This one is."

"Shut-up."

After a half a minute of silence Sesshoumaru said, "Kagome went with Kouga."

This seemed to startle Inuyasha so much he jumped, "What! Why?"

"She saw you with-"

"Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru nodded slowly.

"Yes, Kikyou. You weren't there, Kouga was."

"I'm going to kill him!" Inuyasha stood up fast.

"Leave them, you got your miko-," Sesshoumaru stood up equally as fast, if not faster.

"What's that suppose to mean?! Nothing happened!"

"Kagome doesn't know that." Sesshoumaru nodded in Kagome's direction. Inuyasha stared at his older brother, his mouth hanging open slightly. Sesshoumaru, satisfied with Inuyasha's reaction heaved in some air, "Good night, Inuyasha"

Tonight had been the first night Sesshoumaru had ever doubted this "team" he was supposed to live with. He know they were dysfunctional but not like this. He looked out at the remaining members of the group and Kagome and Inuyasha were still gone.

Odds were, they weren't with each other.

Rin lay in his lap. Sound asleep. Thank god she had been that way the entire night. She didn't need to wake up and wonder where everybody was.

He saw a light out of the corner of his eyes. He looked over to find Kotote, eyes alight, staring into the distance. Even she hadn't slept. No one had, they were all waiting for the return of their comrades.

Sango and Miroku sat talking about the nights events. Shippou eating what he called Midnight Ramen and stay awake.

"Sesshoumaru?" Came a voice. He looked over. Kototes eyes were almost normal again, she was back.

"Hm?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it all happening this way?"

He narrowed his eyes, "I don't know."

"When this is over-," Kotote began.

"When whats over?"

"The week, y'know, when you leave, I don't wanna stay here."

"Where will you go?" He asked, honestly curious.

She shrugged, "Dunno. I'll figure it out...later."

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his brow, he didn't like procrastination, one shouldn't leave things to the last second. "Ah, Kotote?"

"Yes?"

"...."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

"Nevermind."

The sun was just rising when Inuyasha walked back into camp. He steeped out of the shadows and let the sun hit him. He shook out his while hair and breathed a sigh of relief. He could ignore his feelings once more.

He sat down by the fire, grabbed some Ramen Shippou hadn't ate, and started wolfing it down, just like nothing had happened.

Sango clenched one hand, raised the other, and hit Inuyasha so hard it was almost like Kagome had told him to sit.

"You jerk!" She yelled.

Everyone stared. Sango was so angry, if one looked close enough once co9uld see fire in her eyes.

Inuyasha sat up, but said nothing, simply set his ramen down. Then he stood up and start at Sango.

Her eyes burnt out, "Inuyasha?"

He didn't say anything, simply stood there.

Sesshoumaru got up, lifting Kotote and Rin with him. He handed the small on his right to the woman on his let and walked to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." He said, authority in his voice.

His brother turned only his head and looked blankly at him.

"Sit down."

They both sat.

Sesshoumaru looked in to the hanyou's eyes and slowly raised his hand and rolled it into a fist and punched Inuyasha cross the face...hard.

Again Inuyasha was not angry, but instead of his seemingly hypnotized look, he looked deeply saddened. This got to the youkai sitting in front of him.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said.

"W-,"

"What Inuyasha?"

"Why?" He looked from the ground to Sesshoumaru.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why what?"

"Why is everything so fucked up?"

"Everything's not fucked. You only see it that way. But what you have to know is that its not."  
"But-,"

"Look, Kagome will return, and you will simply explain that you were confused so you ran."

Inuyasha half nodded, then stopped, "What if she doesn't care?" He said, desperately.

"She will."

Inuyasha finished his nod and said nothing more.

Just then Kouga walked in with a sleeping Kagome in his arms. Hatred clearly written on his face.

"I hope you know that if it wasn't for Kagome's wishes for me not to lay a hand on you, I would beat the living shit out of you because you're such an ass." He said lying Kagome down on her closed sleeping bag, his gaze never leaving Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru got up and leaned over Kagome, inspecting her face. Tear stains ran down her cheeks, she had cried all night.

"Go away Kouga." Said Inuyasha sadly.

"No, I'm never leaving Kagome's side again. I've come here to tell you good bye."

"What? Why?"

"You're hurting her and I wont let that happen anymore. She comes with me."

Inuyasha's eyes swam. What? Never. Net ever. He wouldn't let this wolf boy take her away. So he stood up, "Over my dead body!"

"Well," Said Kouga, raising a fist, "If that's what you really want...." He lunged at Inuyasha, who unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and slashed at the air, sending Kouga backwards.

"I'll kill you before you touch Kagome again!"

"Watch it or he'll get you with the Windscar." Said Kotote, highly amused.

"Yes and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Chanted Sesshoumaru.

"Shut-up!" Screamed the wolf and dog demon at the same time.

Inuyasha took another swing, but Kouga dodged it and went for Kagome.

"I don't think so!" He swung again, this time almost decapitation Kouga. Almost.

He missed and the world grabbed Kagome and shot into the woods. Inuyasha roaring after him.

Sesshoumaru decided to follow, he watched Inuyasha swinging his sword madly, much like he had done Naraku, when he first saw Kotote. Why was everything reminding him of that, of her? He really must focus on the task at hand.

Kouga was reaching a mountain; his domain. He bounced up the mountain, knowing every foot hold by heart. Inuyasha attempted to follow, running vertically.

But he did not know the mountain side as well as Kouga did, so, in the process of leaping jumping and leaping he landed on a lose bolder and tumbled down the mountain.

Inuyasha regained footing on a small ledge, just in time to see Kagome and Kouga disappear over the mountain.

Inuyasha dropped to his knee's, "Kagome!"

Inuyasha had...cried. Cried. Inuyasha had always been extremely strong gin Sesshoumaru's eyes. He hadn't cried since he was very very small.

Sesshoumaru had reached the mountain to see his brother on all fours balling his eyes out. 'Kagome, Kagome!' It had been horrible. Kotote had come up to comfort Inuyasha. She picked hum up and told him he had done his best and they would get Kagome back.

Now they were back at camp. Inuyasha hadn't spoken to anyone the entire afternoon, astonished and angry at himself for losing Kagome.

Miroku and Sango had turned to eachother and were planning out how to rescue their friend.

Sesshoumaru, however, was meditating. Rin copying him on his left.

Then all of a sudden he heard Kotote who was...laughing. Sesshoumaru popped an eye open. "What could possibly be funny?"

"Huh? Oh...nothing...just...you."

"Alright. What could possibly be funny about me?"

"I know his isn't the nicest thing to say but, watching you, while Inuyasha was crying, was hilarious."

"What do you mean?"

"You were just standing there, your mouth hanging wide open like 'Duh...'" She laughed.

"Duh?" Sesshoumaru said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry...its' just I've never seen you that way...it was really funny."

"I didn't think it was very funny." He said.

"I'm sorry I guess that that's not something I should laugh about. We did lose Kagome."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. There wasn't much to say to that.

"So what are we goin to do about it?" Asked Kotote.

"Nothing." He simply answered.

"Nothing?"

"Correct. I have no inclination to help Inuyasha...until tonight that is." Sesshoumaru's teeth flashed.

"Uh-oh...you have that creepy look on your face, you thinking something?"

"Perhaps. But we mustn't tell Inuyasha that, now will we?"

"Why not?" Kotote looked over to the hanyou sitting in the tree. IT looked as though he wasn't fully there.

"Because, Inuyasha is not in the perfect mental state, he could be a danger to everyone if we let him come along. Its just you and me."

"Got it. So what's the plan?"

'I...I lost her, my fault, all my fault. Kagome. I'm sorry. I will find you, I will.' Inuyasha wasn't quite sure where he was, or how he got there he could hear peple calling him, Sango or was it Kagome? 'Kagome are you there? I can hear you. I'm coming.'

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou sat upright in his tree, "What?!"

Sango was below the tree, yelling up at him, "Are you coming for dinner? Should we save some for you?"

"I'm not hungry! Leave me alone!"

Sango frowned and walk away, allowing Inuyasha to stare at Sesshoumaru like he was going to kill him.

Rin was now up and running around with Shippou. Which was very cute, but not interesting at all compared to Sesshoumaru and Kotote.

They were huddled up under the tree opposite of him, whispering about something. Every few moments Kotote's eyes would light up and she would let out a bubble of a giggle.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. 'They better not be planning without me. I lost Kagome and I'm going to be the one to get her back!'

Suddenly Sesshoumaru stood. He scenced that he was being watched. "Lets go to the river"

"Why?" Said Kotote, 'I thought we had this all figured out "

"Yes, but there's something need to talk to you about." HE took her arm and led her into the woods.

"Okay...first the reason Inuyasha can't know about out plain is-," Sesshoumaru was talking as he walked.

"Because he'd be a hazard." Finished Kotote.

"Well, yes, but the reason he'd be a hazard I she's a half demon. But lately he's had a problem with the demon blood in him."

Kotote looked confused, "What do you mean?" They were now standing next to a gentle, but loud river.

"His demon blood," Sesshoumaru explained, "Has been taking him over so he becomes full demon, but his half-breed body can't handle it. SO he goes made, killing basically everyone and everything."

Kotote held and hand to her mouth. Sesshoumaru nodded solemnly, "I know."

"How do you get him to come to?"

"To my knowledge Kagome is the only one who can do it."

"Oh, well that's not gonna work now is it?" She said, putting her hands on her hips, the small breeze making her hair flow out behind her.

"No, so he mustn't find out." Sesshoumaru grabbed Kotote and pusher her against another near by tree. "Now...I have something I'd rather like to ask you." He sounded very uncomfortable, so she stood patiently, waiting for him to continue. "It isn't right you not knowing where you're going when this is over. You can't just wander around alone and, and-,"

She tilted her head, "Sesshoumaru, what are you trying to say?"

"Ugh...I think It would be best if you came with me-er-us after all of this."

Kotote's eyes widened and her face turned bright pink. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. "I was hoping you would say that!"

Sesshoumaru jumped, he wasn't expecting this reaction at all. She was hugging him and yelling in his ear. He had no idea what to do. So he stood there and let her freak out.

When she had finished, she pulled away and smiled at him, "I love to."

Sesshoumaru half nodded, "I figured. We should head back now."

"Yeah."

The plan was simple, Kotote would act as the first stage, faking that she as one of Naraku's non messed up incarnation and had come for the Jewel Shards. The trick was to get Kouga and the part of his gang that was still alive off the mountain. They knew that place all too well. So Kotote could chase them off their land. (She hadn't said how yet, but she promised she could do it) and Sesshoumaru would change to his true form and black their way across the river.

The hard part was that, now they were trapped, was to get Kouga to give up Kagome. Sesshoumaru didn't really want to do it but, he would have to kill Kagome, then once Kouga was gone Sesshoumaru would revive her using his Tensiega. It was the only way.

Sesshoumaru checked to make sure Inuyasha was asleep, finally. It had taken him much longer to close his eyes than Sesshoumaru had hoped. They would have to work fast.

Kotote watched the moon, "We have approximately two hours.:"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I'll be waiting at the river."

They shook hands and took off in opposite directions. Kotote head for the mountains where she thought Kouga would be. The tallest mountain was surrounded by bones. Wolf bones and the Birds of Paradises' bones as well.

Kotote looked around, she was going to have to go all out for Kouga not to recognize her. She lifter her arms to the Waxing moon and closed her eyes. Neon blue wisps of smoke began to circle the area. Her kimono glowed brighter than ever, and blue flames licked at her feet. She opened her eyes. They shown like the sun, to bright to look at with human eyes. Her arms lowered and she lifted her off the ground.

She drifted up to the largest cave in the mountain. 'Funny,' She couldn't sense the wolf packs presence. Maybe she just wasn't used to this new mode of hers?

She touched the ground, turned the corner into the cave and gasped.

There was no one there. Not a single wolf, all that was left was sitting in the middle of the cave. Kotote walked in a picked it up. A single lock of Kagome's hair.

Kotote turned, terrified, "Sesshoumaru!"

What was taking them so long? Sesshoumaru couldn't even smell wolf, let alone see wolf. He had heart that most of Kouga's clan was killed off, only about three remained. But Sesshoumaru had learned that the will to protect Kagome was strong in both Kouga and Inuyasha, there fore making them stronger and harder to fight.

Sesshoumaru sat down beside the rive and took notice of the landscape. The scenery was rater strange. ON one side of the river there were tall Red Wood trees. On the other a rock wall of lose bolder s had built up from all the landslides the mountain had caused.

The wind blew hard, it wouldn't be easy to smell them when they came. Sesshoumaru looked up thinking of how easy it would be to hid behind those trees and boulders for a surprise attack. That's when he saw them.

At least a hundred wolves crawled out of their hiding spots. All with snarls on their mouths and thirst in their eyes. Four of the beings had familiar scents. Kouga, his two comrades and Kagome, stood a top the highest boulder. Kouga was holding Kagome by the mouth and arm. She looked down at him and shook her 'get out of here' she though 'they know your plan, they'll kill you!'

Unfortunately Sesshoumaru wasn't a mind reader and he was too busy trying to figure out the identity of the other growling carnivores surrounding him. They looked somewhat bulkier than the others and were dressed in black fur and leather. But their faces were wall the same, the had, 'I'm gonna send you to hell' written all over them.

Sesshoumaru looked around for Kotote, she was no where. They came here on their own. They had known all along. How/ He could figure that out later. He just had to stick to the plan. Must kill Kagome.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went red and he laughed as he transformed into this true self. No one could stop him now. Except Inuyasha. No...not even him.

The pack of demon's leaped on him and started trying to tear him apart. He threw them off and bounded for Kagome. More wolves blocked his path and started attacking him. Wolves howled in pain as he threw them against the trees and into the water. Damn they were fast. Where were they all coming from? Where was Kotote? Kagome!

Sesshoumaru bound behind a rock and quickly transformed back to his human form. He had only been himself to get past the other wolves, but no paw could wield a sword.

He was ten feet below Kouga and the wolves were coming fast. He sprang up beyond the young leader, bounced off the rock wall behind him and hit Kouga head on in the back. Kouga yelped and let go of Kagome so she wouldn't fall. He landed on his face and looked up in time to see Sesshoumaru, holding Kagome by the neck, as sword in his hand.

"How do you like your Kagome now, wolf?" He raise the sword and slashed Kagome over the heart.

"Kagome!" Screamed Kouga, he wasn't the only one.

Sesshoumaru dropped Kagome and looked in the direction of the other voice.

Inuyasha stood on the far side of the river. Hi eyes were wide and out of focus. He seemed to be trying to say something, but his vocal chords weren't working. The Tetsusaiga fell from his hand as he balled it into a fist. The wind completely changed direction and Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome. He knew what was happening, just as soon as Inuyasha's eyes turned slightly red. Inuyasha was becoming full demon.

Not good.

"Sesshoumaru...," He said, his voice had changed, it was more raspy and a lot more frightening.

Before Sesshoumaru's eyes could focus, Inuyasha was across the river and racing toward him. He only had time to throw Kagome out of the way and take the blow himself. And alive and awake Kagome was tossed aside where she shit her head on a rock and didn't get up.

Inuyasha's claws left a huge gash in Sesshoumaru said where his armor didn't fall. He drew his sword and ran toward the now full demon at top speed.

But nothing and no one could stop Inuyasha now, he believed the one thing that was important to him was gone and he was going to make sure everyone suffered for that.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what hit him, the Tetsusaiga, the Windscar, Inuyasha.... It didn't matter it hurt. Inuyasha was now so fast his brother couldn't se his attacks properly.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe he was loosing this badly. He had never hurt like this before. He looked down. His outer kimono was no longer pure white. But a deep blood red. The fact that it was his own was the worst part.

But he continued to fight Inuyasha. He fought until he started seeing double and the bones in his legs seemed to get up and fly away. But Inuyasha wasn't finished yet. Sesshoumaru wasn't dead. The youkai looked around. After his brother there was no one left to kill. Except Kagome.

'Can't kill Kagome,' He thought, 'But must kill Kagome. More killing. More blood. As soon as I'm finished here!' One more blow. One.

Inuyasha roared and ran so fast toward his brother the air whistle. Sesshoumaru knew it was coming, but there was nothing he could but try to stand there and wait for the last thing he'd ever feel.

But it didn't come.

Sesshoumaru saw the claws being thrust forward in his direction, but didn't' feel it. He heard the scream of pain before him, but didn't utter it. He looked down and saw the worst thing he could think of to explain his not dying.

Kotote fell slowly into Sesshoumaru's arms. Every thing had slowed down, ever Inuyasha took a few seconds to pull his clawed hands from insider her chest.

'Wait, this isn't right,' Thought Sesshoumaru frantically. 'This isn't supposed to happen. She's not supposed to die. She can't die. She was supposed to come with me, remember? Remember, Kotote? You said you'd love to. So why did you do this? Why?'

Sesshoumaru's knee's gave way under him and he dropped to the ground. He laid Kotote's head in his lap and looked down at her a devastated look on his face.

Her eyes flickered open, her brow wrinkled as she looked at him. "Hey," She said, "Don't look so glum...cheer-up."

She raised her head and pushed him lightly on the shoulder. Suddenly her hand slipped and her yes blacked out. She was gone.

"Kotote?" He put a hand to her cheek. She as already getting cold.

Sesshoumaru looked forward, at the forest, he had to leave, now. He couldn't stay here. He could hear Kagome, she was conscious now. Sitting Inuyasha and telling him it was alright, she was alive.

Miroku, Sango and the others showed up as well. He could hear Rin asking for him.

Sesshoumaru made a decision, he picked up Kotote and began walking as fast as his wonted body could take him towards the woods.

Everyone stopped talking as soon as they saw him stand. Inuyasha looked at the dead Kotote in his brothers arms.

"Sesshoumaru...I-," He didn't know what else to say.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, simply turned his head and stared long and hard at this little brother hoping he would get the message. 'You made a terrible mistake Inuyasha.' He turned his head back and continued to walk out of sight. Rin following close behind him.

The little girl knew not to ask any questions about Kotote, others were not so knowledgeable. They found Jaken a few miles later. He was not helping Sesshoumaru's situation.

"Me lord, where have you been all week? I've been searching all over for y- what happen me Lord?! You're clothing is completely blood soaked and who is that woman? She smells of Naraku. Uh...me Lord? Hello?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and stared again, this time at the toad in front of him, and again he said nothing. Jaken got the hint and said nothing more on the subject. He even made sure Rin stayed behind when Sesshoumaru went off alone.

Sesshoumaru walked about a mile from their camp before he came to a clearing. He lay Kotote down gently and dug a woman sized hole near the trunk of a cherry blossom tree.

He lay his confidant in the hold and buried all but her head.

'Friend.' He thought, giving her back the push on the shoulder, 'Friend.'

He then covered up her head and looked away. An invisible tear rolled down his cheek and she walked away and never looked back


End file.
